Funny love back!
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Squeal to Sooga High school graduation! Pucca comes back with Jamie her BEST friend and falls in love with Garu's friend Jet! DUN DUN so Garu gets jealous and Jamie thinks Garu and pucca should be together!Rating might change!
1. Chapter 1

**Funny Love BACK!**

* * *

Pucca's POV

Wow I can't believe I'm going back to Sooga village even though I dont remember any of my friends only Jamie who's with me and max. Max and me are boyfriend and girlfriend! I can't wait to go back to my childhood home!

i don't remember so much from the day before the day I lefted Sooga village...i only remember these friends Abyo and Ching and hmm i dont remember It Saru? Gara? nah i dont remember

"HEY PUCCA WERE ALMOST HERE!" Said jamie

"pucca do you remember Garu?" Said Jamie smiling

"I dont remember him? Should i?" i said

"WHAT YOU DONT REMEMBER YOUR OWN HIGHSCHOOL BOYFRIEND?!" Said Jamie screaming

"what?! Wait i know that i met Garu when i was ten thats all." I said

"i told max that you had a boyfriend so he said he now remembers" said Jamie

"WHAT MAX WAS SWEET TO ME!" I said screaming

"... You really have changed" said Jamie

"Oh really?..." I said

"kinda...you are kinda mean and nice the same time before you were just sweet girl.." Said Jamie

*the plane Lands*

"WE'RE here now pucca!" Said Jamie

"Alright" i said Sooga doesnt look like hollwood IT doesnt look cool or fun!

*Pucca and Jamie get down the prívate jet*

Jamie's POV

i hope pucca remembers everything pucca got asitha which made her forget things i dont how she got it.

"Well pucca does IT look familar?!" i said

"no-wait IT does!" She said WOW i'm glad i'm here i acutally remember that i used to tease Garu alot back then but i outgrown that!

"Ok lets try taking a tour now!" I said

then some girl with a chicken on her head SAW us but she looked lik-WAIT ITS HER ITS CHING!

"Pucca do you remember her its ching!" I said

"OMG CHING!" She said

"wait pucca and Jamie!" said ching

"OMG CHING HI A LONG TIME!" I said

"yea" said pucca

"um ching how is Garu and abyo!?" I said

"Abyo is fine! Wait Garu?well abyo knows him and i rarely see him so yeah" said ching

"pucca remember Garu the boy you chased alot the boy you said you would NEVER forget?" I said

"hmmm wait i know he was my friend and- WAIT I REMEMBER NOW!" She said FINALLY!

"So ching ibas abyo changed now or no?" i said

"no." She said annoyed

"WOW abyo would NEVER change!" I said laughing

"hmm abyo ching Garu Jamie wait i remember now!" She said

"WOW finally after years!" I said

"Heh i know" pucca said

"So ching is there like a pool so that me and pucca can relax?" I said

"yes its over there." Ching said pointing to the right

"Okay thanks ching!" Pucca said

*pucca and Jamie walk to the pool*

Pucca: what a hot day!

Jamie: I know right pucca!

pucca to Jamie:Hey Jamie that boy looks cute...wait next to him is Garu?!"

Jamie:oo you like that boy now lol

*Garu sees the 2 girls and walks over with his friend*

Garu:Jamie?wow you changed and whos that?

Jamie:shes pucca remember her?

Garu:PUCCA?! You came back!

Pucca:Oh hi Garu um whos your CUTE friend?

*garu's face turn to jealously*

Garu:um his name is jet

Jet:Hey pucca hi Jamie

Pucca blushing:h-h-hi jet!

Garu:okay so pucca can we talk privatly

Pucca:okay?

Garu:Pucca i still love you and you acutually changed you look much beatiful now

Pucca: oh thanks Garu but um i dont love you anymore only like you as a friend i just like your friend jet!

Garu:jet has a girlfriend and hes a player.

Pucca:hes just cute!

Garu:oh um pucca :(

*pucca hugs Garu**Garu blush*

Pucca: its been quite a LONG time hasnt it? Wait Garu are you blushing?

Garu:umm no!

pucca: okay bye?

Garu:b-b-bye pucca

pucca:Hi Jamie

Jamie:so what did Garu say?

Pucca:he still loves me but i only like him as a friend now so yeah.

Jamie:WHAT?!BUT YOU LOVED GARU AND NOW YOUR SUDDENLY IN LOVE WITH THIS STRANGER YOU KNEW FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES?!YOU KNEW GARU EVER SINCE YOU WERE 10!

Pucca:sigh jet is so cute!

jamie:-_-

meanwhile with Garu

Garu:The girl i love has a crush on you jet -_-

Jet:wow hmm she looks nice to use...

GARU:WHAT IF YOU HURT HER FEELINGS I WILL SMACK YOU GRRR!

Jet:whoa calm down! Okay..or i will tell her i dont like her and you will get a chance!

Garu:She will still love you! You-wait acutally if you become a player then i will have a chance!but dont be hard on her i dont want to see her cry or i will smack YOUR FACE!

* * *

WOW PUCCA IS *DUN DUN*NOT IN LOVE WITH GARU!PUCCA IS IN IN LOVE WITH JET AND JAMIE IS TRYING TO GET PUCCA AND GARU TOGETHER WHILE GARU IS STILL IN LOVE WITH PUCCA AWWW


	2. Chapter 2

**Funny Love RETURN!**

**Garu:Hi abyo **

**Abyo:Hey Garu having some girl problem FINALLY?!**

** pucca came back and she looks so beatiful **

**Abyo:Wow so WHATS the problem**

**Garu:Pucca is in love with jet :( she forgot about our love...**

**Abyo:whoa i dont know how to solve this and i feel bad for you...**

**Garu:wait Why dont i date a girl to see if pucca WANTS me back!**

**Abyo:That wont work wont even care now believe me.**

**Garu:well i guess i will never win pucca back :( she forgot everything we ever had and just fell in love with JET!**

**Meanwhile with pucca**

**Jamie:PUCCA YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THIS GUY HE COULD CHEAT OR BREAK YOUR HEART LIKE THE BOYS IN HOLLYWOOD**

**Pucca:BUT HE IS SO CUTE I BET HE IS A NICE PERSON!**

**Jamie:ugh i need to find Garu**

**Pucca: Well i will go check sooga village now **

***Pucca begins touring Sooga village***

***pucca hears a girl yelling at someone***

**Pucca:I wonder who is that?**

**?:COME ON CARRY ALL OF IT DONT DROP THE MODEL OF BIG BEN!**

**Pucca:That girl went to eurpoe?**

**?:*turns around and sees pucca***

**?:PUCCA OMG I LOVED THE MOVIE YOU MADE I MISSED YA DID YOU SEE GARU YET ARE YOU GUYS DATING SO DID YOU-**

**Pucca:OK I AM GLAD TO SEE U RING RING ALSO BUT GARU AND ME ARE JUST FRIENDS OKAY? I like Garu's cute friend jet instead!**

**Ring ring:i just dated jet and he cheated on me in a day!Besides i see that Garu blush everytime he sees you!**

**Pucca:that would explain the blushing when i hugged him...**

**Ring ring:In eurpoe i also ran into Taylor! One of our HIGHSCHOOL friends!**

**Pucca:COOL **

**Ring ring:So wheres Jamie?**

**Pucca:Oh crap i keep losing her!**

**ring ring: cacth up with you later!**

**Pucca:Ok bye!**

**Meanwhile with Jamie**

**Jamie:Oh curd i should have ASKED ching or abyos help to look for Garu**

**Garu:You were looking for me BOO!**

**Jamie:WOW you havent outgrown your childish attudie**

**Garu:Have you?**

**Jamie:um yeah like 3 YEARS ago!**

**Garu:So what do you want?**

**Jamie:Pucca is in love with your friend but i dont think its right. I think you and pucca belong together since you would never ever HURT her and i have a bad feeling about jet since i think he might be a player.**

**Garu:Um all of that you said is right i dont want jet to HURT her if he does i would smack or even kill him!**

**Jamie:You need to win pucca's heart somehow wait- I HAVE AN IDEA IS THERE A VILLAN BECAUSE HE COULD KIDNAPP PUCCA AND YOU COULD COME AND SAVE HER!**

**Garu:I guess IT could work.I will get Tobe**

**Jamie:Alright.**

***After preparing***

**Tobe:So you will Pay me 40$?!**

**Jamie:YES NOW KIDNAPP HER SO GARU COULD RESCURE HER AND THEY CAN FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!**

**Tobe:ALRIGHT!**

***Tobe walks to pucca and puts pucca in a bag***

**Pucca:OH COME ON HELP ANYONE?!**

***Garu comes in and begins fighting with Tobe***

**Pucca:WHATS GOING ON?!**

**Jamie:GARU IS SAVING YOU PUCCA!**

**Pucca:GARU?I WANTED JET!**

**Jamie:Dang did you know Garu just Beated Tobe and feels upset **

**Pucca:No offense Garu i pefer Jet! :)**

**Garu:Sigh i will never win her.**

**Pucca:GET ME OUT OF THE BAG AND WHAT DID GARU SAY?**

**Jamie:-_-**

***Garu opens the bag***

**Pucca:OMG thanks Garu now tobe needs a new bag this one stinks!**

***Pucca hugs Garu**Garu blushes so much***

**Pucca:Thanks Garu bye!Garu you better stop blushing...**

**Garu:wait you notice? Hehehehe**

**Pucca:...**

**Garu::(**

**Jamie:wow pucca is even moré in love then she was with you :(**

**Garu:sigh she is deeply in love with him...**

**Jamie:wait let pucca date him IF hes a player so you can comfort her and you two can fall in love again!**

**Garu:sounds like a idea**

***Garu goes to guh-hong with pucca,Jamie,ching,Abyo,Jet***

**Dada:Welcome can i take your orders?**

**Everyone:Noodles**

**Dada:Okay **

**Jet:so hi pucca**

**Pucca:h-h-hi Jet**

**Garu:...:(:(:(**

**jamie::/**

**Jet:So pucca would you like to go out sometime?**

**Pucca:YES!...i mean sure.**

**Jet:okay so at 7:00pm**

**Pucca:s-s-sure...**

**Garu: :(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Jamie::/:/:/:/**

**ching:awkward...**

***all 6 eat their noodles***

**Dada:ok thank you *walks but falls pushes Garu and pucca's lips together***

***pucca pulls away and blushes a little Garu blushes alot***

**Garu:Uh sorry pucca IT was an accident**

**Pucca:its uh okay...**

**Jamie:.0.0 :):):):)**

**Garu: :D:D:D**

**jet:...**

**abyo:so uh how its been pucca?**

**Pucca:It was fun and all Max and me were kinda Dating...**

**Garu: :(:(**

**Jet:...**

**jamie:...**

**ching:lets GO SEE the new neighbor!**

**Jamie:YEAH!**

***all six GO to new neighbor***

**pucca:Hi new neighbor WHATS your name my name is pucca and these are my friends**

**?:PUCCA?! OMG I MISSED YOU REMEMBER ME AMY?!**

**PUCCA:OMG YOUR BACK YOU RASIED MONEY!**

**Amy:YEP AMERICA WASNT FUN WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!**

**Amy:Now please help me carry the boxes...**

***garu talks to jet for 30 minutes***

**Amy:GUYS PLEASE HELP CARRY THE BOXES!**

**Garu:alright**

***Garu carries a box but bumps pucca and falls and almost kisses pucca***

***pucca blushes and Garu blushes***

**Jamie: ...0.0:):):)**

**Amy:whoa this is awkward**

**jet:tell me about it..**

**jet:wait Garu look its her the girl who took a picture of you and pucca earlier!**

***Garu chases the girl with red hair.***

**Jamie:Pucca can we talk privatly?**

**Pucca:okay?**

**Jamie:spill it girl.**

**Pucca:what are you talking about?**

**Meanwhile with Garu**

**Garu:WAIT WHO ARE YOU?**

**?:hi Garu remember me Hanna?**

**Garu:whoa so it is you!**

**Hanna:yeah**

**Garu:um why were you taking pictures of me and pucca?**

**Hanna:so that I can proof that you and pucca love each other**

**Garu:heheh yeah I do love pucca**

**meanwhile with pucca**

**Jamie:you know what am I talking about.**

**Pucca:uhh**

**Jamie:About you and Garu**

***Pucca blushes at the thought of Garu***

**Jamie: Tell me..**

**Pucca:ALRIGHT EVERYTIME I LOOK AT GARU'S EYES I FEEL SAFE AND NERVOUS AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Jamie:...0.0:):):) YOU BETTER TELL YOUR FEELINGS FOR GARU**

**PUCCA:NO WAY**

**JAMIE:YES WAY**

**PUCCA:NO**

**JAMIE:YES**

**PUCCA:NO**

**JAMIE:NO**

**PUCCA:YES!...aw dammit!**

**Jamie:ha I always win!**

**Pucca: fine I will tell him one day**

**jamie:pucca you know Garu loves you so much!**

**Pucca:Ya I know.**

**Jamie:How cute of couple you Would be with garu**

* * *

**OOk Pucca is falling in love with Garu all over again! Ooo will she turn down jet for Garu? Will she keep dating jet? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Funny Love Back!**

That night at 7:00...

Jet:Hey Pucca

Pucca:H-Hi jet!

Jet:I like your dress..

Pucca:Thanks

Jet:So I know Garu likes you

Pucca:Uhhh..Yea but I like him as a friend...

Jet:But...I saw that you were blushing when you almost kissed him..

Pucca:...Fine I kinda have a crush on Garu but I have a crush ON YOU...

Jet:Um pucca Garu is right about me I don't want him to smack me because I'm a player who cheats on girls like ring ring and more

Pucca:wow Jamie ring ring and garu were right after all...

Jet:Besides your not blushing or stammering around me anymore...

Pucca:I guess that's true...

Jet:Seriosly Garu cares so much about you he wouldn't even stop talking about you for a second

Pucca:wow I guess he really missed me :)

Jet:Yeah you should go with Garu and all so uh bye.

Pucca:Okay bye.

*Pucca goes home*

Pucca:I need to tell Garu i love him tommrow

*Pucca begins sleeping*

Pucca muttering in her sleep:..._Garu..._

_**Next morning...**_

_**Pucca:Garu I need to tell you something!**_

_**Garu:huh?**_

_***Some random girl goes up to Garu and flirts with him***_

_**Random girl:Hi Garu want to a date later and my name is Eliza*Eliza kisses Garu cheek***_

_**Pucca:U-u-um never mind! **_

_**Garu:Wait pucca tell me!**_

_**Pucca:Sorry i shouldn't have gotten in between your releationship bye Garu**_

_**Garu:Um okay.. :(**_

_***Eliza smirks***_

* * *

Wow a new person she is like ring ring from the pucca series on tv expect Eliza has a crush on Garu and she is jealous of Pucca and made it seem that Eliza and Garu are dating


	4. Chapter 4

**Funny Love Back!**

Garu:SERIOSLY ABYO PUCCA BEEN ACTING WEIRD AROUND ME FOR A WEEK BUT SHE THINKS ELIZA AND ME ARE DATING EVERYTIME I TELL THAT ELIZA AND ME ARE NOT DATING ELIZA COMES AROUND AND KISSES ON MY CHEEK!

Abyo:...Eliza wants to date you and pucca I have no idea or she is getting jealous...

Meanwhile with pucca...

Pucca:Amy I don't know I don't want to tell my feelings to Garu it will be awkward since he is dating Eliza... :(

Amy:Just tell him to talk privatly..

Pucca:I TRIED THAT YESTERDAY BUT ELIZA APEARED FOR THEIR DATE!

Amy:Maybe Garu is just trying to make you jealous?

Pucca:That doesnt sound like Garu at all...

Amy:I don't know what to do then...

Pucca:well I guess I was supposed to fall in love I think I should stop falling in love and give my heart a break.

Amy:JUST TELL GARU AND HE MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU IF HE DOESN'T...well give up :(

Pucca:Okay I will tell him.

*Pucca calls Garu*

Garu:Hello?

Pucca:Hi Garu it's me pucca please meet me in the beach at 5:00pm please.

Garu:Okay?

Pucca:Okay bye.

Garu:Bye

*pucca hangs up*

Pucca:Okay tonight at five i will tell him phew i'm so NERVOUS!

Amy:calm down maybe he isnt dating Elisa so IT wont be awkward

Pucca:Okay i'm so NERVOUS even my heart IS BEATING REALLY FAST!

Amy:WOW calm down okay?

Pucca:Okay...

At 5:00pm in the Beach

Garu:H-h-hi pucca.

Pucca:Hi Ga-G-Garu

Garu:So what did you wanted to tell me?

Pucca:um uh...Garu i found out i still have feelings for you and everytime i look in your eyes i feel nervous and safe.

Garu::) Pucca i also love you and i missed you so much!

*Garu and pucca kiss*

*Eliza appeared out of no where*

ELIZA:GARU YOU ARE MINE GARU YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS UGLY LOSER!

Garu:Eliza we were NEVER dating and i loved pucca ever since i was 13

Eliza:BUT GARU YOU LOVED ME AND NOT THIS POOR PLESENT! PUCCA IS A LOSER ALSO HER FRIEND JAMIE!

Garu:ELIZA WE NEVER DATED!

Eliza:You dont understand right?

Garu and pucca:what?

*eliza smirks*

Eliza:Garu your parents wanted us to date and get married and they said if we dont then you would bring dishonor to their family.

Garu:I DONT CARE OF HONOR ANYMORE I JUST LOVE PUCCA SHE LOVES ME!

Eliza:...then i have no choice...

*Eliza begins hurting pucca and tosses her in the water*

Garu:PUCCA! I'M COMING!

Pucca:Help...

Eliza:Garu theres no way to save her now you are MINE NOW GARU

*Jamie sees and appears*

JAMIE:I HEARD EVERYTHING NO ONE IS KILLING MY BFF PUCCA I'M COMING PUCCA!

*Jamie swims and grabs pucca suggling to swim up*

Garu:I WILL NEVER DATE OR MARRY U ELIZA!

Eliza:You say that like a bad thing...

*Jamie begins choking and having a hard time swimimg with pucca up*

Garu:PUCCCA!JAMIE!

Jamie:u-*begins drowning*

Garu:JAMIE!

*Garu grabs Jamie and swims up*

*Garu goes and tríes getting pucca and swims up*

Eliza:I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!

Garu:Jamie?Hello.

Jamie:*gasps* omg i blacked out for a few minutes and i'm rescured wheres pucca?

Garu:Pucca?Pucca?...

*pucca doesnt respond*

Jamie:PUCCA?!...Oh no!CALL THE AMBLUNECE!

*Garu calls the amblunece and IT arrives and Jamie and Garu goes with pucca*

Garu:Oh great Eliza was just my childhood friend and she almost killed MY HIGHSCHOOL GIRLFRIEND!

Jamie:wow.i hope pucca makes it pucca been actintg weird around you because she LOVED you and found her feelings for you a week ago.

Garu:That explains alot.

Jamie:yeah Pucca been suffering alot and i'm exemely worried first her parents,getting heartbroken by different boys,Losing her memory,and now this :(

Garu:wow i didnt know she suffered this much

Jamie:Pucca suffered her entire life i feel bad for her until she was 3 she had a happy normal life until her parents died when she was 4 and her uncles rasied her i KNEW alot of her from her cousin who worked with me then i met pucca when we were 4 and thats how pucca and me became friends.

Garu:i feel terribile now. She suffered more then i had when i was 8 my dad bought dishonor to the family for killing my mom and then tobe's dad killed Mines so i was the only one left to regain my honor back.

Jamie:...then 2 YEARS after that you met pucca,pucca was famous for 6 years then she came to Sooga village to live...

Garu:...and when she was 12 she SAW you again and you were BEST friends and then we teased each OTHER for a long time.

Jamie:...you confessed your feelings for pucca when i was 15 and you were about to be 16 YEARS old...

Garu:...after a Month of my birthday,we began High school and pucca became a cheerleader where we met alot new people..

Jamie:..then 2 weeks from gradaution i lefted Sooga village to practice inHollywood

pucca you and me been though

Doctor:Hello so you 2 are friends okay. I have good and bad news the good is that she is breathing prefectly the bad is she keeps fainting so much.

Garu:0.0

Jamie:WHAT?

Garu:um doctor when will pucca LEAVE the hospital?

Doctor:She will LEAVE in a week or in a month..

Jamie:A MONTH?!

Doctor:Maybe in a month or next week.

*Ring ring,Amy,ching,Abyo,and jet come in*

RING RING:HOWS PUCCA WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WILL SHE LEAVE WHO DID THIS TL HER-

Jamie:Ring ring calm down.

Amy:what happened?

Garu:Pucca told me to meet her in the beach at 5:00pm she told me that she LOVED me and i LOVED her but then Eliza apodares and told me i need to date and MARRY her but i didnt want to but Eliza said IT would bring dishonor to my family and i told her i dont CARE soon she hurted pucca and threw her in the water and Jamie came out of no where and TRIED SAVING pucca but she was drowning so i sabes both of them...

Ching:wow poor pucca :(

Jet:wow Wheres Eliza to take her to the POLICE?

RING RING:NO ONE HURTS A FRIEND OF MINE! WHERE IS SHE? WHY DOES SHE WANT TO MARRY YOU WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THAT CRAZY ELIZA?!

Garu:I will try taking Eliza to the police and i will need Jamie ring ring and abyo to come also.

Jamie and abyo:Okay

RING RING:CAN I HAVE REVENAGE ON ELIZA ALSO?

Garu:We will just take Eliza to the police.

ring ring:fine.

*everyone goes home*

At Garu's home

Garu:I hope pucca is okay mio...i will try bring yani and you along tommrow

Mio:Meow

Garu:Good night Mio.

* * *

Wow Eliza is meaner then she looks she almost killed pucca and Jamie!

Garu is so worried for pucca wondering if she would live


	5. I'M REALLY SORRY!

**Guys I know I haven't uploaded any more pucca funny love back chapters I tried breaking the news to you but I didn't know here's the news,I mostly might NEVER make another chapter EVER so sorry it's just I kinda lost interset and I might come back to work on it again in next summer since I have many stories I love that I want to finish so basically this story is on hold,I might start working on my new chapter in 2014 in march or later Again I'M REALLY SORRY NOW OKAY SO I MIGHT NEVER RETURN FOR YEARS OR SO BUT I WILL TRY SOMETHING we might never know if pucca lives I'm not sure myself. It might take weeks months even YEARS TO GET BACK TO THE STORY.**


End file.
